Aishiteru
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Norway X Reader. Ceritamu tak berhenti sampai di rumah Alfred saja. Sequel dari Heartbeat. RnR Please?


**Aishiteru**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazi Himaruya**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Human Name Used, AU, Aneh, Gaje, Slight Shonen-ai, OC dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Norway/ Lukas X Reader**

**Slight Dennor, dan HKIce.**

**Sequel from Heartbeat**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**Please Enjoy~**

Tubuhmu menggeliat dengan gelisah ketika sesuatu yang terang memaksa masuk ke dalam matamu. Kau mencoba membuka matamu perlahan, membiarkan sesuatu yang terang itu perlahan masuk dan membiasakan diri di matamu. Beberapa detik kemudian matamu telah sepenuhnya terbuka. Lalu kau berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela sambil merenggangkan ototmu dan sedikit menguap.

Kau sibak korden biru tuamu dan membuka jendela di hadapanmu. Sinar matahari dan angin pagi berlomba-lomba masuk ketika kau membuka jendela. Kau berjalan ke balkon kamarmu. Dan kau memejamkan matamu, mencoba menikmati angin pagi dingin yang menyentuh kulitmu. Kau lihat matahari sedang dalam proses menampakkan diri dan menggantikan sang bulan yang sedang kelelahan setelah menjaga bumi semalaman.

Kau memperhatikan sinar matahari yang perlahan-lahan menggantikan kelamnya malam. Beberapa menit kemudian, kau mulai bosan memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapanmu. Dan kau memilih masuk ke dalam kamarmu lagi untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

Beberapa menit kemudian kau telah selesai bersiap. Kau segera keluar kamarmu dan pergi ke ruang makan. Kau mencium bau harum pancake yang di panggang ketika memasuki dapur. Ibumu tersenyum lembut padamu sambil tetap memasak, sedangkan ayahmu sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran pagi. Dan kau segera duduk di kursi meja makan.

" Selamat pagi semua!" Seru kakakmu dengan semangat lalu duduk di sebelahmu. " Selamat pagi juga." Jawabmu. " Ah, aku belum dengar tentang acara yang di buat Alfred semalam. Biasanya kau selalu cerita denganku segala hal yang kau lakukan. Tumben acara Alfred tidak di ceritakan. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di acara Alfred? Hmnn.." Tanya kakakmu. " T- ti.. tidak ada yang terjadi.." Balasmu. " Hnm.. kau pasti berbohong."

" Ti- tidak. Aku tidak berbohong." Ujarmu dengan sedikit terbata. " Lalu, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa ciuman pertamamu telah diambil?"

JLEB...

Kata-kata kakakmu tepat sasaran dan wajahmu semakin memerah. " Tidak ada yang terjadi! Aku berangkat dulu." Ucapmu sambil mengambil sepotong roti lalu memakannya sambil berlari ke sekolah.

...

Kau menghela nafasmu saat telah duduk di mejamu di ruang kelas. Kau mencoba mengatur nafasmu yang tersendat-sendat akibat berlari dari rumah hingga ke sekolah. Kau tak habis pikir kakakmu sangat mengerti dirimu. Hingga hal sedetail itu ditanyakan. " Ano.. Aku mau memberitahu sesuatu." Kau menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar di telingamu. Matamu bertabrakkan dengan mata beriris violet dan rambut platinum putih. " E-emil..."

'Oh God, adiknya Lukas yang moe dan manis itu.'

" Ada apa?" Tanyamu.

" Sehabis pulang sekolah kau ada acara?"

Kau berpikir sesaat lalu menjawab, " Tidak ada. Ada apa?"

" Mungkin kita bisa mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang membuat naskah film pendek?"

" Oke. Dimana?"

" Mungkin di sekolah saja. Aku tak yakin Lukas memperbolehkanku membawa teman perempuan ke rumah."

" O-oke." Wajahmu sedikit memerah ketika nama Lukas disebutkan. Bayangan ciuman pertamamu dengan Lukas terus menghantuimu.

" Emil.." Kau dan Emil menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil Emil. Di pintu kelas berdiri seorang pemuda asia yang berambut coklat, bermata coklat madu dan beralis sedikit tebal. Tidak setebal si ketua osis, Arthur Kirkland. Dan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti Lukas. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu ketika nama Lukas terbesit di benakmu.

" Li Xiao.." Bisik Emil dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. " Ah, aku pergi dulu. Aku di panggil teman." Ujar Emil sambil melambaikan tangan lalu menghampiri si pemuda asia.

Dan otak fujoshimu mulai bekerja keras.

...

TENG.. TENG.. TENG..

Kau segera beranjak dari dudukmu ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Dengan cepat kau membawa kakimu ke kantin, membeli sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu coklat dan pergi ke atap. Angin kencang segera mengacak rambut ketika kau membuka pintu ke atap. Kau melihat ke sekelilingmu. Sepi tanpa orang, _perfect_. Dengan perlahan kau menuju tempat kesukaanmu di atap. Tempatnya sedikit terpojok dan tak banyak dilihat orang.

Ketika telah sampai kau segera duduk dan mulai meminum susu kotakmu sambil menikmati angin dan langit yang biru. " Boleh aku duduk disini?" Kau tersentak kaget dan tersedak susu yang sedang kau minum. " Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Kau mulai terbatuk-terbatuk cukup keras. " Ah, maaf." Seseorang menepuk pelan tengkukmu dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Kau segera meminumnya, lalu bernafas lega.

Kau menengadahkan kepalamu, dan wajahmu memanas ketika kau mengetahui siapa dihadapanmu. Wajah datar dengan mata biru gelap kosong yang menatapmu dengan khawatir, rambut pirang dengan sebuah jepit berbentuk salib disisi kirinya dan sebuah ahoge aneh yang melayang.

" Eh? Lu-lukas ada apa?"

" Boleh aku duduk disini?"

" Te-tentu saja.."

Wajahmu memerah ketika merasakan pundak Lukas menyentuh pudakmu. ' Haruskah sedekat ini?' Batinmu. Dengan gugup kau mulai memakan rotimu dalam diam. Selama bermenit-menit kau dan Lukas dalam keheningan yang sedikit canggung. Kau ingin memecahkan keheningan ini, tapi kau bingung hendak mengucapakan apa.

" Lukas.." Panggilmu untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara kalian.

" Hnm.."

" It-itu, syalmu masih tertinggal di rumahku. Besok akan kukembalikan."

" Oke. Tak apa."

" Terima kasih telah meminjamkanku."

" Sama-sama. Ah, ada sesuatu di sudut bibirmu."

" Ah, di-..!" Kau tak melanjutkan ucapanmu, karena kau merasakan lidah Lukas menjilat sudut bibirmu. Secara sontak wajahmu memerah dan kau mudur perlahan. " Hnm.. Manis. Sama sepertimu." Ujar Lukas sambil menjilat bibirnya, merasakan sisa coklat yang ada.

" Aku ingin lagi.." Lanjut Lukas. Dan ia menarik wajahmu untuk mendekati wajahnya. Wajahmu semakin memerah dan kau menutup matamu. Takut untuk melihat hal selanjutnya. Kau merasakan hangatnya nafas Lukas di wajahmu dan sesuatu yang lembut mulai menyentuh bibirmu dengan perlahan.

Bruk..

Kau dan Lukas langsung menjauhkan wajah kalian dan menoleh ke samping. Kau melihat Emil yang berwajah horor dan Li Xiao yang hanya menatap kalian dengan datar. " Ah.. Maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi. Ayo, Li Xiao." Ujar Emil sambil membereskan buku yang berjatuhan lalu menggeret Li Xiao pergi dari atap.

" Kau mau lanjut lagi?" Tanya Lukas sambil mengangkat wajahmu. Membuatmu dapat menatap lurus mata biru gelapnya. " Ah.. Itu.." Kau mulai kehilangan kata-katamu. " Kita melakukan lebih dari ini di rumah Alfred." Ucap Lukas. " Ahahaha.. Mungkin kapan-kapan saja. Aku masih ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan. Aku ke kelas duluan." Ujarmu sambil berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan Lukas yang tampak sedikit kecewa dengan keputusanmu.

( Skip Time aja yah.. 'gak ada yang menarik waktu pelajaran.)

**Pulang sekolah**

Kau menghela nafasmu sambil menyenderkan tubuhmu di kursi. Kau merasa lelah dan penat menjalani pelajaran hari ini. " Bisa kita mulai sekarang saja? Lebih cepat lebih baik." Kau menoleh dan melihat Emil. " Oh ya, kau benar. Ayo kita mulai, aku sudah mulai lelah." Balasmu.

Selama bermenit-menit kau dan Emil saling bertukar pendapat tentang film pendek yang akan kalian buat, lalu menuliskannya di kertas untuk di buat naskahnya secara rapi oleh Emil. Tepat jam setengah enam kau dan Emil telah selesai mengerjakan. Kau menghela nafas lega pada akhirnya kau bisa pulang.

" Apakah kau berpacaran dengan Lukas?" Tanya Emil secara tiba-tiba. Memebuatmu tersentak kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan tasmu.

" Ti-tidak. Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya."

" Lalu, kenapa kau berciuman dengannya?"

" Itu.. Itu bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah kecelakaan."

" Benarkah?"

" Iya."

" Emil, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Li Xiao yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kelas. " Baik. Kau ingin ikut pulang bersama?" Tanya Emil padamu. " Ah, tidak. Terima kasih, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagian rumahku dekat." Tolakmu dengan halus. " Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok." Balas Emil sambil melambaikan tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama Li Xiao.

Selama beberapa menit kau duduk dalam diam di dalam kelas sambil menikmati matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu ketika matahari telah sepenuhnya tenggelam dan jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Kau segera berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu kelas.

Kau merinding ketika membuka pintu kelas. Lorong yang biasanya terang dan di penuhi murid yang berlalu lalang sekarang menjadi gelap dan sepi. Oh, apakah aku belum bilang kau phobia kegelapan disini?

Kau memejamkan matamu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghebuskannya perlahan, dan bertekat dalam hati. Lalu kau membuka matamu dan mulai berjalan dengan perlahan di lorong gelap itu.

Suara tapak kakimu bergema di lorong sepi itu selama beberapa menit sebelum suara tapak kaki lain yang juga bergema tetapi dalam tempo cepat. Badanmu segera menegang dan kau mengecek saku rokmu. Tidak ada. _Cuter_ yang selalu kau simpan di saku rokmu untuk berjaga-jaga tidak ada.

Kau mulai mempercepat langkahmu, nafasmu tertahan dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahimu. Kau juga merasakan langkah kaki di belakangmu semakin cepat juga. Kau tak berani menoleh ke belakang atau kemana pun. Pandanganmu terus ke depan dan langkah kakimu kau percepat hingga akhirnya kau berlari.

Kau terus berlari sambil mengencangkan peganganmu pada ranselmu, jantung berdetak cepat, nafasmu mulai terengah-engah, dan keringat dingin semakin banyak mengucur. Kau merasakan langkah kaki dibelakangmu semakin cepat, cepat, dan..

GREP..

" KKYYAAAAA..." Kau berteriak dengan keras ketika sebuah tangan menahan pundakmu dengan cukup keras.

" Hei! Tenanglah, ini aku, Lukas." Kau membuka matamu dan melihat Lukas di hadapanmu, menatapmu dengan khawatir. " Lu..kas.."

" Iya ini aku. Kenapa kau baru pulang seka-..?" Lukas terkejut ketika kau ambruk ke dalam pelukannya. " Oy! Kau tak apa?" Ucap Lukas sambil menepuk-nepuk pipimu perlahan. Lukas terdiam beberapa saat karena tak mendapat respon darimu. " Haahh.. Baiklah kau akan kuantar pulang." Ucap Lukas sambil menggendongmu dengan _bridal style_.

Beberapa menit kemudian Lukas telah sampai di rumahmu dan mengetuk pintunya. Lalu ibumu membukakan pintu. Selama beberapa saat ibumu terkejut kau pingsan dan di gendongan seorang pemuda.

" Ara.. Apakah dia kecapaian?" Tanya Ibumu pada Lukas.

" Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan."

" Kau Lukas kan? Bisa kau bawa ia ke kamarnya? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Ah, kamarnya ada di lantai atas tepat di samping tangga."

" Baik."

Dengan segera Lukas membawamu ke kamarmu. Ketika sampai ia segera merebahkan dirimu di kasur, melepaskan sepatumu yang masih terpasang, lalu menyelimutimu. Lukas memandangi wajah polos tidurmu sesaat sebelum mencium keningmu dengan lembut. " Selamat tidur, mimpilah yang indah." Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamarmu.

...

Kau terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Kau merasa tak nyaman karena kau masih menggunakan baju seragammu. Kau segera beranjak dari tidurmu, mengganti bajumu dengan piyama, melihat jadwal untuk esok dan syal Lukas.

Kau terdiam menatap syal Lukas. Kau mulai berpikir apa yang dilakukan Lukas setelah kau pingsan. Dan kau tak dapat memikirkannya. Ah, kau lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lukas. Kau bertekad untuk mengembalikan syal dan mengucapakan terima kasih pada Lukas esok. Lalu kau melipat dengan rapi syal Lukas, kemudian membungkusnya dengan rapi dan pergi ke alam mimpi lagi.

Kau segera mendekap bungkusan berisi syal Lukas dan berjalan keluar kelas ketika bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Kau segera mencari ke ruang kelas Lukas tetapi tak menemukannya. Lalu kau menanyakan kepada Emil, Li Xiao, Tino, dan Berwald, dan mereka semua tak mengetahui keberadaan Lukas.

Kau mulai lelah mencari Lukas, kau nyaris memutari seluruh sekolah. Tak apa sih kalau sekolahmu hanya berukuran 50 X 50 meter. Tapi ini 10 kali lipatnya di tambah gedung ini bertingkat tiga. Matilah kau.

" Lukas dengarkan aku.."

" Apa yang perlu ku dengar darimu, Anko.."

Kau berhenti berjalan secara mendadak ketika mendengar suara Matthias dan Lukas. Kau melihat ke sekitarmu, lorong yang sedang kau lewati sedang sepi. Dengan perlahan kau bersembunyi di balik tembok di ujung perempatan lorong, dan melihat Lukas sedang di pojokkan oleh Matthias.

Kau menahan nafasmu melihat posisi wajah Lukas yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Matthias. Nyaris seperti berciuman. Kau mengerang pelan ketika jantung terasa sakit melihat itu, dan hatimu terasa tak rela melihat itu. Kau ingin marah pada Matthias karena ia terlalu dekat dengan Lukas. Tapi, mereka berteman dan tidak ada salahnya kan teman dekat seperti itu.

" Aku menyukaimu Lukas."

Hatimu terasa hancur berkeping-keping ketika Matthias mengucapkan itu. Kau merasakan matamu memanas dan air matamu mulai menetes. Kau segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan koridor itu dan menuju ke atap.

Lukas melihatmu yang menangis di ujung koridor dan segera mendorong Matthias yang hendak menciumnya. " Maaf, Matthias. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai orang lain." Ujar Lukas sebelum lari menyusulmu, meninggalkan Matthias sendirian dalam kekecewaan.

Lukas menemukanmu sedang menangis di tempat kesukaanmu di atap. Lukas menghampirimu dan memelukmu dari belakang sambil mengelus perlahan rambutmu. " Maafkan aku." Ucapnya di telingamu.

" Kau.. Kau tak salah.. Hiks.. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa setiap kau ada di dekatku, menyentuhku, menciumku jantungku jadi berdetak tak beraturan? Dan kenapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika Matthias mengatakan ia menyukaimu?" Ucapmu dengan sedikit sesenggukkan.

Lukas membalikkan badanmu lalu menghapus air matamu. " Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Lukas secara tiba-tiba. Kau terkejut dan wajahmu memanas. Kau menundukkan kepalamu dan bingung dengan perasaanmu pada Lukas. " Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapmu akhirnya. Lalu Lukas mendekapmu dengan lembut dan mencium puncak kepalamu dengan lembut dan kau membalas pelukan Lukas dan di wajah kalian terukir senyuman bahagia.

~ FIN ~

A/n:

*tepar di pojokan.

Yeeeaaahhh...! ini selesai bro! Selesai!

Oke maaf. Saya merasa senang saja telah menyelesaikan cerita ini. Oke, endingnya kayaknya agak gimana gitu. Jadi kecepetan, emang alurnya kecepetan. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya tak sesuai harapan dan terima kasih untuk **Pembacamaukomen**, **Neary Lan**, dan **SakuraHimawari** yang telah mereview cerita saya yang judulnya " Heartbeat". Ku harap kalian suka dengan sequelnya. Dan lagi judulnya tidak menyambung dengan isi cerita.

Sekian saja, mohon di review!

**OMAKE:**

Di pintu atap, bertumpuklah(?) para manusia yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan manusia itu adalah Matthias, Berwald, Tino, Li Xiao, dan yang terakhir adalah Emil.

" Akhirnya mereka pacaran?" Tanya Emil.

" Ya, seperti kau dan aku." Jawab Li Xiao sambil mengedipkan matanya, membuat Emil bersemu merah.

" Oh, diamlah Li Xiao." Balas Emil.

" Bukankah bagus mereka pacaran? Ya 'kan Su-san?" Ucap Tino.

" Hn..." Balas Berwald.

" Tapi aku yang sendirian. Cuman tinggal aku saja yang tak punya pasangan." Ucap Matthias dengan kesal.

" Lalu, kau mau menjadi pasanganku? Aku juga tak punya." Ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Matthias. Ia sangat mirip dengan Lukas. Hanya saja jepit salibnya berada di sisi kanan dan rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang. Dan mata biru gelapnya tampak tak kosong dan ceria. Dan wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi datar, tetapi ceria dan seulas senyum ceria terukir dengan indah.

Matthias memandang sesaat gadis di hadapannya, " Kau gadis dari Faroe Island itu?"

" Ya, kau benar."

" Baiklah. Kita mulai dari pertemanan dulu. Namaku Matthias Kohler." Ujar Matthias sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis.

" Oke. Namaku Halldora Bonevik." Balasnya sambil menerima uluran tangan Matthias sambil tersenyum lembut.

**~Really Fin~**

n.b : Maaf menggunakan nama fem!Norway yang sepertinya menurut fans. Dan saya tidak tahu human name Faroe Island. Dan saya juga tak tahu itu benar Faroe Island apa tidak, saya hanya mengikuti gambar yang pernah saya lihat.


End file.
